


Arrest Me

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Police, Road Trips, cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m doing a road trip by myself and I stupidly ran out of gas and you’re a cop that was passing by and waits with me when I wait an hour for AAA to come bring me gas and at some point I make the stupid joke “I’d love to be arrested by you” and now you won’t let me live it down and why can’t I drive away oh god</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [has been edited]

Clarke is all ready to do a road trip by herself. She wants to prove to her mom that she was now a responsible adult who could do things on her own. And so that’s why she decides to drive to D.C all the way from Boston for her mother’s second wedding. Her mom had offered to pay for the flight down but Clarke had adamantly refused, electing instead to drive the 8 hours alone. 

The first six hours of her trip had gone fine. She turns up the stereo as loud as it would go and sings along to all the shitty pop music that she could. It’s around the seventh hour when things take a turn for the worst.

Clarke’s car sputters a couple of times, the engine making a rumbling noise before the car eventually rolls to a stop. Shocked Clarke presses down on the gas, wondering why the hell it had stopped. She looks at her dashboard, eyeing all the needles as she tries to figure out exactly what had happened. 

A groan falls from her lips as she realizes in her haste to get to D.C, she forgot to fill her tank up with gas the last time she had stopped. Clarke mutters curses under her breath as she pulls off to the side of the road. She turns the engine off, grabbing her phone from the passenger seat and dialing AAA.

(This isn’t the first time Clarke has had a problem with her car. By now she’s very used to dialing the car company’s number.) 

She quickly tells them she needs gas before hanging up and tossing her phone back onto the seat next to her. She lets out a sigh as her arrival to the wedding was now going to be delayed and she’s probably going to get an earful from her mother. Clarke gets out of the car, intending to wait for the car guy outside. 

She leans against the side of her car, fishing a cigarette out from her pocket before grabbing her lighter from the other. She lights the cigarette, taking a drag from it to calm her nerves. 

(She had been trying to quit. Really. It’s just sometimes all she needed was a light.)

Clarke looks up and down the road, trying not shiver at the fact that everything looked so creepy. It’s just getting dark and the air is becoming frosty. Clarke pulls her cardigan around her just little bit tighter, hoping that somebody came with her gas soon. She doesn’t want to be out here anymore than she has to. 

At least the road is empty; no cars are traveling at this time which Clarke is grateful for because she doesn’t want to have to deal with idiots who see a girl sitting by the side of the road alone.  

However she spoke too soon. Lights flash and sirens sound in the distance. Clarke glances up and her eyes widen at the cop car that’s slowly inching closer. Her eyes flutter shut as she silently prays that it continues driving on, not stopping to check on her.

But tonight Clarke doesn’t seem to have a lot of luck and as the car stops in front of her, she lets out a soft sigh. She pushes off from her car to talk to the cop that is pulled up in front of her.

The very attractive cop she notices. Tan skin with freckles scattered over his high cheekbones and nose. Deep brown eyes that Clarke falls a tiny bit in love with makes her just little bit happier about having to talk to him. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Just peachy. I ran out of gas. AAA should be bringing me some soon though.” 

The cop nods but there’s a frown stretched across his face and before Clarke knows it, he steps out of his car and is now towering over her. Clarke lets her gaze wander up and down his frame and she can’t help but blush at the sight before her. 

The hot cop is tall, a good half a head taller than her and he’s so much better looking up close, Clarke notes. She swallows nervously, waiting for him to say something and hoping that she wouldn’t make a fool of herself in the next 20 minutes. 

“AAA is notorious for being late. Do you mind if I wait with you? I have a younger sister and I know I wouldn’t want her out here by herself.”

At that Clarke’s knees almost buckle; he’s a cop (she’s always had a thing for people in uniforms), add to that a hot cop and on top of all that he’s nice. Maybe Clarke’s luck is changing and it’s coming in the form of one very attractive cop. 

Words seem to escape Clarke because all she can do is nod shyly before moving back to lean against her car. There’s now a slight breeze and Clarke welcomes it, hoping it will help cool the heat she feels in her cheeks. 

Clarke misses the grin that stretches across the cop’s face as he joins her by the car. She can feel the heat he gives off and she moves closer, her thin cardigan doing nothing to keep her warm. She barely reaches his shoulder and as he glances down at her, his grin only grows before he says, “I’m Bellamy by the way.” 

She flashes a smile up at him replying, “Clarke. Thank you for waiting with me.”

Clarke’s surprised when a light blush appears on Bellamy’s cheeks and if anything she just finds him even more adorable.

“It’s no problem. It’s my job after all, protecting this nation’s finest people.”

A light laugh makes its way past Clarke’s lips and the two eventually settle into an easy conversation about their respective lives. Clarke learns that Bellamy is a total history buff. Bellamy learns that she’s currently in her last year of medical school.

Half an hour passes by in a flash, the two totally lost in conversation with one another but then Clarke goes and says something that leaves her blushing like mad while Bellamy just grins like a dork.

“You know I would love to be arrested by you.”

As soon as the words pass through Clarke’s lips all she wants to do is get in her car and drive away but on account of the fact that her car is currently out of gas that’s out of the question. A smirk grows on Bellamy’s face and he looks down at Clarke with a glint in his eyes.

“I think that could be arranged.” He leans closer, lips brushing her ear as he whispers, “Are handcuffs your thing, Clarke?”

She blushes, the dark red tinting her cheeks and making her all the more pretty. Bellamy’s laugh is deep and travels throughout his whole body. Now all Clarke can think about is Bellamy handcuffing and her cheeks turn even darker if possible.

She’s luckily saved from replying by the arrival of AAA. The guy hops out of the car a sheepish smile on his face as he carries over the tank of gas.

“Sorry I’m so late.”

Bellamy steps away from Clarke nodding at the guy as he says, “Just fill her up so she can be on her way.”

The guy nods before walking around to the other side of the car to do his job. Clarke glances up at Bellamy who was already looking at her, handcuffs that appeared from nowhere dangling on his finger. He smirks at her looking much too smug for his own good and she has to turn away, a smile playing on the edge of her lips.

“I’m done. Have a good night you two.”

The guy smiles at Clarke and Bellamy before making his way back to his car, leaving the two in silence. Bellamy waits until the other guy is gone before opening Clarke’s door for her.

She slips into the car, and Bellamy closes it before sticking his head through the window.

“Anytime you want me to arrest you just call me, Clarke.”

“You’re never going to let that go are you.”

Laughing Bellamy just says, “Nope.”

She shakes her head before taking the card that he’s offering, knowing that no matter what, the minute she stepped into D.C. she’s going to call him.

(And three years later when the two are getting married Bellamy is sure to bring up the fact that during their first meeting Clarke wanted him to arrest her.)

  
  



	2. Tie Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG ASHWINA THAT COP!BELLAMY DRABBLE WAS SO CUTE!! Would you be willing to write a (smutty) sequel with the handcuffs and everything? Cuz I'd read that! 

Clarke stares down at the number in front of her. Her fingers play with the edge of the card, tracing the sharp lines. Her mind had been toying with the idea of calling Bellamy all week, ever since her mother’s wedding had gone well enough. 

Clarke liked Kane. He was a good guy and he made her mom happy; he just was never going to replace her father. 

But now with no wedding to keep her occupied Clarke was slowly growing bored, staying cooped up in her hotel room all week until she drove back to Boston. She also can’t stop thinking about Bellamy and the way he had so casually offered to handcuff her. 

There’s just something about the way Bellamy had been so confident that he would be able to please her that turned Clarke on beyond her wildest dreams. Add to that the fact that he was easily one of the most attractive people Clarke had ever met and she couldn’t wait to get him in bed. 

Without much more thought, Clarke slips her phone out of her back pocket, dialing the number on the card before she could change her mind about this. 

Bellamy picks up after the third ring, his voice low and gravelly making Clarke shiver. 

“Hello?” 

For a second Clarke forgets everything. It takes her mind a few seconds to realize that it’s her turn to say something. 

“Um hi, Bellamy! I don’t know if you remember me, but it’s Clarke?” 

“I can’t say I know anyone with that name.” 

Clarke can hear the teasing tone in Bellamy’s voice and she rolls her eyes, mumbling, “Don’t make me say it. I can tell you obviously remember.” 

“Now that I’ve listened to your voice I do recall meeting someone named Clarke but she was much more outspoken then you are.” 

“Oh my god do you really want me to say it again that much?” 

Clarke can imagine the smirk that is probably plastered to Bellamy’s face right now, one side pulled up higher than the other with just hint of sparkling teeth showing as he says, “Yes.” 

With a sigh, Clarke runs her free hand through her hair before saying, “Hi, Bellamy, it’s the girl who said she wanted to get arrested by you.” 

“Oh that Clarke, seems like I do know you.” 

Clarke can’t help the laugh that falls from her mouth and she manages to eke out a giggly, “Asshole,” before she remembers the reason she’s calling, her smile suddenly turning mischievous. 

“I was wondering if you were still willing to help a girl out? I distinctly remember you saying if I ever wanted to be handcuffed you could arrange it?” 

“Is that what you want, Clarke? Someone to tie you up?” 

Clarke almost goes breathless from the sound of Bellamy’s voice. It’s deeper than before, low tones vibrating through her chest, and soaking her underwear. She shifts her thighs together before muttering, “Yes…” 

Clarke’s voice is nothing more than a whisper and it makes Bellamy growl, “Fuck, I get off in half an hour. Think you can wait that long?” 

There’s a coy smile on her lips and her fingers are already dancing against the waistband of her jeans. 

“I think I’ll find something to do.” 

Clarke can hear Bellamy’s muttered curses and it just makes her grin. 

“Half an hour. Text me where you are and I’ll be there. Don’t have too much fun without me though.” 

“No promises, but Bellamy?” She gets a questioning, “Hmm?”, in response. 

“Don’t forget the handcuffs.” 

“I promise you I won’t.” 

With that Clarke hangs up, quickly texting Bellamy the address of her hotel and the room number before throwing her phone onto the chair next to her. She already has her other hand unbuttoning her jeans, slipping down to play with herself. 

She lets out a soft sigh thinking,  _ ‘It’s going to be a long 30 minutes.’  _

Clarke was getting impatient. She had been teasing herself with her fingers for the past few minutes, waiting for Bellamy to arrive. But he still wasn’t here. 

Clarke rotates her wrist, the tips of her fingers just barely dipping inside her. A low moan escapes from her lips as she imagines exactly what Bellamy would do to her when he finally got his ass here. 

A knock on the door startles Clarke out of her fantasies. She withdraws her hands from her pants, leaving them unbuttoned as she makes her way to the door. 

She swings it open and the sight of Bellamy standing in her doorway while still wearing his uniform makes Clarke’s knees weak. 

“Sorry, I’m late. Traffic was a bitch.” Bellamy’s eyes stay on her face but when Clarke doesn’t respond, instead she just clutches the door weakly, his gaze travels down her body, lingering on her undone jeans. 

Bellamy fixes his gaze back on Clarke’s face, his eyes darkening as he takes in her flushed cheeks and glazed eyes. 

“You going to let me in Clarke or we going to stand here all night?” 

Clarke jumps, eyes fluttering rapidly before she moves forward, grabbing Bellamy by the collar and dragging him into the room. He kicks the door shut behind him, before he lets Clarke push him up against it. She leans up, fingers gripping the collar of his uniform as her lips find his. 

Bellamy has one hand gripping her hip, the other is wound tightly into Clarke’s hair. She bites down on his bottom lip, drawing a groan from him. 

Clarke grins at the sound and she unhooks her fingers from his collar, dragging them down his chest instead as she swiftly starts to undo the buttons. 

“You know I’m really glad you wore the uniform.” 

Clarke follows every new expanse of skin exposed with her teeth, nipping lightly. Bellamy rests his head against the door, his hands threaded through blonde curls. 

His voice is raspy, hoarse almost when he manages to say, “Yeah, Clarke? You like a guy in uniform?” 

Clarke just hums, reaching the waistband of Bellamy’s pants. She slides his belt from the loops, dropping it onto the floor. She’s about to pop open the button when a hand stops her. 

“As much as I love the sight of you on your knees for me, tonight’s really about you.” 

Bellamy pulls Clarke up, thumbs slipping into the loops of her jeans. He easily tugs them down slightly as he ducks down pressing a bruising kiss to her neck. 

He slides his hands under Clarke’s shirt, pressing fingers against her hipbones as he pushes her toward the bed. He doesn’t stop until Clarke’s knees are pressed against the edge of the bed and she’s forced to sit. 

Bellamy drops one hand, slipping it into his pocket. He withdraws a pair of metal handcuffs. They dangle from his hand, swaying slightly and making a soft noise. 

“Clarke how do you want to use these? Also do you have a safeword you’re comfortable using?” 

Clarke blinks up at Bellamy from her seat on the bed. Her hands are resting on her lap, chest heaving as she tries to get some of her thought back. 

“I’ve never used a safe word. Do I need one?” 

Bellamy kneels in front of her, setting the handcuffs down onto the bed. He takes her hands in his, rubbing a thumb soothingly along his knuckles. 

“A safe word would be good to have if you get overwhelmed. As soon as you say it, we stop everything. Do you want to be the one tied up or do you want me to be?” 

Clarke bites down on her lip, an image of Bellamy tied to her bed, moaning beneath her flashing through her mind. 

“I want you to handcuff me this time. Maybe next I’ll do you, if you want me to? For my safeword, can it be puppy?” 

Bellamy grins, leaning up to peck her quickly. “I’m just glad you want a second time, but tonight can be all about you. It can be whatever you want, Clarke.” 

Clarke just grins, before she takes Bellamy’s face in her hands as she kisses him soundly. Bellamy’s hand rest lightly on the bed before he moves them, wrapping them completely around Clarke’s hips. 

“I want use to those on me, Bellamy. I can’t wait much longer. ” 

Bellamy grins once again before saying, “As you wish. Take your clothes off.” 

Clarke quickly rids herself of her clothes with Bellamy’s help. She has no idea where they end up, but at the moment she doesn’t care.

Bellamy takes a minute to look at her. His gaze lingers on her breasts, before traveling down the rest of her body. He flicks his gaze back up to hers, picking up the handcuffs before saying, “Scoot up to the head of the bed and put your wrists together.” 

Clarke obediently listens, arms coming up above her head. Bellamy quickly snaps one end of the handcuffs to her wrist, before looping it through the headboard and snapping the other end onto her other wrist. 

“Is it too tight?” 

Clarke gives an experimental tug before shaking her head. Her gaze falls back onto Bellamy and she can only watch as he starts to strip in front of her. Her eyes are blown wide as she concentrates on the skin that Bellamy was slowly revealing. 

He quickly removes his shirt leaving him standing in only a pair of dress pants. Clarke licks her lips at the broad planes of his chest and all she wants to do is run her hands over his skin. 

She lets out a whine when she pulls on her arms only to be met with resistance. Bellamy chuckles, fingers dancing on the edge of his pants as he asks, “What do you want, babe? Tell me what you want.” 

At the pet name that falls from Bellamy’s lip, Clarke only lets out a louder whine,  tugging more insistently. 

“I want to touch you, Bell.” 

When Clarke says his nickname, Bellamy groans softly before quickly unbuttoning his pants and tugging them off. He stands before Clarke in just a pair of boxers. Bellamy gets rid of them rather quickly too though. 

He spits onto his hand before loosely wrapping it around his dick, stroking softly. Clarke bites down on her lips, trying to stifle her moans as she watches the sight before her. 

“Let me hear you, baby. Don’t hold back.” 

Clarke meets Bellamy’s gaze and she all but breaks, With a gasp, she says, “You look so good, Bell. I want to touch you. Please let me touch you.” 

“Fuck, Clarke.” 

Bellamy drops his hand, moving onto the bed. He straddles Clarke’s waist, letting most of his weight rest on his knees. He leans down, brushing his lips against Clarke’s softly. 

She arches wanting more, but he pulls away. Instead he starts to press kisses down the column of her throat, moving down her body maddeningly slow. 

Clarke twists her arms, wanting nothing more than to run her hands through Bellamy’s soft curls, but she was unable to and it only made her even wetter. 

Bellamy kisses one of her nipples, before taking it into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the stiff peak, biting down lightly. Clarke moans, her back arching off the bed in an effort to push further into his mouth. 

Bellamy just laughs, pressing a sloppy kiss to her breast before moving even further down. He reaches the apex of her thighs, kissing the soft patch of blonde curls he finds there. 

A hand comes up to brush at her folds teasingly and Clarke practically sobs. 

“Tell me how you like it, babe. How you want it.” 

“Just touch me, Bellamy. Fucking touch me. However you feel like, I want it. Just put your goddamn hands on me.” 

Bellamy’s grin is crooked and his eyes are bright. He presses one last kiss to the top of her curls before he easily slips a finger inside of her. Clarke’s body immediately tenses, and she lets out a harsh gasp. 

“More, give me more.” 

Bellamy slips another finger in, as he starts to pick up the pace. His other hand comes up to thumb at her clit and it leaves Clarke a moaning mess. Her hips are bucking up, trying to get more, more anything between Bellamy’s hand and the center of her thighs. 

Bellamy removes his hand from her clit and she whines at the loss, but that whine soon turns to a moan when he replaces it with his tongue. He deftly circles around the quivering bundle of nerves, before murmuring, “Come for me, baby. Let go, Clarke.” 

At the sound of Bellamy’s voice, all deep and throaty, Clarke shatters. Her back arches, arms aching as she finally gets that release she had been craving all night. 

With a soft sigh, Clarke relaxes back against the bed. Her body felt loose and sated, a loopy grin stuck to her face. 

Bellamy wipes his mouth off before climbing back up to Clarke. He kisses her cheek softly, whispering, “You want me to uncuff you?” 

Clarke rotates her shoulders, mumbling, “Yes please.” 

Bellamy just smiles in answer before unlocking Clarke from the bed. Clarke immediately slips her hands into his hair, almost letting out a moan at how ridiculously soft his curls were. 

“Your hair should be illegal. It’s too pretty.” 

Bellamy laughs, and it’s deep. Clarke can feel it spread through her chest like honey. She swings a leg over Bellamy’s waist, straddling him. She leans down, lips barely brushing against his as she mutters, “Don’t think I forgot about you.” 

Bellamy smiles and for the rest of the night the two have what can only be called a shit ton of fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)


End file.
